Kisses Of Blood
by xXAminivesXx
Summary: Este amor fue cómo una bala que atravesó directamente mi corazón" La perdió años atrás, por fin, después de tanto tiempo la encontró. Su amor se encontró de nuevo. Una historia que se pierde entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro... Panik!


Kisses of Blood

**Regrese. ****Nadie me esperaba, nadie me quería x_x Bien, lo básico. Este fanfic está inspirado en la canción nueva de los "Backstreet Boys" – "Straight Through My Heart" Está bonita, tengo que aceptarlo. Toda chica de niña, joven o adulta de la época en que los BB estaban en su esplendor los amó, créame.**

**Disclaimer: No me adueño de nada más que de la idea, espero ser la primera en pensarlo claro. Los chicos de Panik, Cinema Bizarre, Tokio Hotel y Killerpilze se adueñan de sí mismos y sus canciones. Sólo soy una persona insignificante en este mundo lejos de poder acercárseles.**

**Espero que les guste, si no te gustan los vampiros, date la vuelta y te invito a irte, gracias. A los que sí, ¡Sigan leyendo! Küsses!**

* * *

_Kapitel 1 "Re-encuentros"_

Recuerdo como empezó todo esa noche, oscura y fría en alguna calle de Berlín. No conocía a ninguno de ellos pero les contare su historia. No diré mi nombre, no me expondré. Diré un seudónimo para que me distingan, _"Midnight" _o _"Medianoche" _o simplemente "_Noche" _como gusten. Comenzare por contarles un poco sobre cada uno, ¿Vale? Una última cosa antes, tengo que decir, que yo, nunca fui vista, siempre me mantuve en las sombras y si les cuento esto es porque está historia de amores sangrientos, amores prohibidos, amores imposibles, amores inalcanzables, amores que matan, amores que salvan pero al final de todo "_Amor"_ es porque no podía quedarse guardada en mi memoria.

Comenzaré por uno de los principales, era alto, de cabello naturalmente rubio pero fue teñido de negro, ojos azul-verde-grisáceos, tez muy pálida y personalidad…única por así decirlo.

Su nombre, _Christian Linke._

Recuerdo cuando entró en el bar con el resto de su banda delante, Panik. Bien, en ese momento no eran conocidos, eran en sus comienzos. Nada de eso es relevante ahora, lo dejaremos para después.

Una chica ahora, era de estatura promedio pero Linke era más alto que ella, cabello ondulado castaño natural pero teñido de negro igual, ojos chocolate, tez pálida, personalidad...bizarra.

La llaman, _Annamika Von Allein._

Entró en el bar con su hermana y sus dos amigas, aún recuerdo el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, no fue algo que Linke pasó por alto, por supuesto. Era nueva en esos rumbos. Una presa fácil.

Los nombres de los demás irán apareciendo en la historia, no tiene caso decirlos, en su momento saldrán a la luz y me enfocare en sus problemas, lo único que digo es que todas las demás historias, giraron alrededor de la historia de Annamika y Linke, ya verán porque.

En el bar, donde ya he dicho que estaba Linke. Entró Annamika perdida, literalmente. Su hermana mayor intentaba calmarla, nunca supo la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba así. Nadie, ni siquiera Linke la supo.

Las luces, rojas, negras, blancas, oscuras parpadeaban haciéndole difícil a Annamika ver bien la multitud, Vinnitza, su hermana mayor caminó por algo de beber.

Sus dos amigas, Zelor y Aminives, hermanas también según escuché alguna vez, fueron con Annamika para calmarla.

La mirada de Linke, cambió en cuanto notó el estado de la castaña, pasó de ver una presa, comida, a…algo diferente, algo…importante para él.

-¡Annamika!- Escuchó su nombre y volteó, su hermana caminó de regresó donde estaba. La mirada de Linke denotaba shock al escuchar su nombre.- Vámonos, no es seguro.

-Sólo quiero olvidar.- Dijo agitada, Linke caminó entre la multitud para llegar a ella. Cuando al fin llegó, Vinnitza ya les había sacado de ahí, justo antes de ser halada por última vez su mirada se encontró con la de Linke dejándole en shock.

Corrió fuera del club, el resto de su banda se quedó confundida excepto por una persona. _David Lauden Bonk. _Noté que en más de una vez, volteó en mi dirección. Nunca me vio pero me sentía tan penetrada cada vez que miraba, tan débil… ¡Fuera de tema! Volvamos a Annamika y Linke.

Annamika, Vinnitza, Zelor y Aminives caminaban sin rumbo alguno. ¡Como he deseado desde que he contado esta historia a mi misma saber porque habían hecho tantas estupideces!

Annamika, iba hasta atrás entre los callejones oscuros. Al pasar por un callejón sin salida…algo le haló y golpeó contra la pared.

Intentó gritar, no podía, estaba tan paralizada por la mirada de esos dos ojos rojos sangre…que le veían de tal forma…comiéndole con la mirada…

-¡Déjale!- Escuchó un gritó proveniente de las sombras. Por la densa oscuridad, no vio quien era. Sólo notó que la presión en su cuello desapareció y se dejó caer al suelo temblando de miedo. Escuchó gemidos de dolor…ruidos de horror…se encontraba llorando. Hasta que estuvo en los brazos de alguien desconocido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó en un tono calmado.

-S-sí.- Tartamudeó, seguía temblando.- ¿Q-quién eres?

-Nadie.- Sintió las puntas de los dedos de la persona rozar su mejilla.- Te encontré Annamika…después de tantos años…- Sintió una presión sobre sus labios, sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, lo vio. Esos ojos que seguramente asomaban en sus sueños más profundos…le volvió a besar pero perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Annamika, Annamika!- Despertó en su habitación, ¿Todo eso fue sólo un sueño? Miró a su hermana.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Vinnii…ayer, ¿Fue todo un sueño?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Te desmayaste después de que alguien te salvó…- Annamika intentó recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior pero por más que lo intentó no pudo hasta que recordó...

-Tenemos que regresar…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás mal?! ¡Ayer sólo llegamos por accidente y tú quieres regresar!- Dijo moviendo los brazos agitadamente.

-¡No! Es por la persona que me salvo…lo conozco…

-¡¿Eso qué?! No volveremos y punto.

-Vinnii…por favor…lo encontré y lo perdí, por favor.- Nunca supe a que se referían con eso pero con eso Vinnii accedió.

Ahora nos vamos con los chicos, Linke caminaba de aquí para allá completamente frustrado. La había encontrado también. Sólo sé eso.

-¡Linke! ¡Detente! Entiendo que la encontraras, pero de nada te servirá estar así.- Dijo un chico castaño con apariencia de hombre-lobo, que a decir verdad pues no lo era. _Frank Ziegler.- _¡Vamos! Vendrá otra vez hoy, sí es quién crees que es…debe de saber que eres tú.

-Lo sé, Franky. Lo sé. Es sólo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, todos estos años…

-¡Cálmate! No llegarás a nada poniéndote así.- Dijo un chico rubio entrando, _Juri. _Sí sólo pongo apellidos es porque normalmente son secundarios, aunque hay uno principal que desde que los comencé a ver nunca me aprendí su apellido y ahora aparece en la escena. _Timo._

-¡Ya sé! Primera vez en años que me frustro así.- Dijo mirando el suelo, Timo puso una mano en su hombro.

-¡La última vez fue cuando la perdiste!- Linke lo asesinó con la mirada, seguramente odiaba que le recordaran ese día. Timo se alejó con las manos en alto.- ¡Relájate!

-Déjale, Timo. No es nuestra culpa que se ponga así en vez de pensar en que decirle.- Dijo David entrando en la amplia sala. ¡Olvido contarles como era esa sala!

Tenía una alfombra roja escarlata, candelabros, una gran mesa de cristal en el centro. Velas sobre la chimenea, la luz tenue. David y Juri estaban parados detrás del sillón donde estaban Timo y Frank sentados y mirando de frente a Linke parado.

-Vamos, calma todos.- Dijo el último entrando, _Jan.- _Irán, tengo una corazonada.

-¡Esas nunca fallan he!- Dijo Linke levantando los brazos y con sarcasmo.- ¡Vamos, no creo que vayan después del susto que le metieron!

-¡Pero la salvaste, querrá ir a verte!- Dijo Timo levantándose y Franky se acostó aprovechando eso.

-Ya, olvídenlo. Sí va, irá sino…la perderé una vez más.- Dijo antes de caminar a las escaleras en forma de caracol y subir a su habitación.

David miró en mi dirección en ese momento, por eso no escuche mucho de su plática y subí al cuarto de Linke.

Estaba mirando una foto sentado en su cama, la foto en la mesa de noche. _Estaba él y una chica con las frentes pegadas y sonriendo, tan enamorados se veían como si pudieran quedarse así hasta el que el mundo cayera sobre ellos. _

-Directamente atravesaste mi corazón, no pude escapar de este amor…- Soltó un suspiró cansado.- Nunca debí dejar que te alejaran de mí…ahora estarías aquí, conmigo…Vinnitza con Timo…todos bien.- Dijo y miró el Sol esconderse entre los árboles que rodeaban la mansión.

-¡Linke! ¡Vamos!- Escuchó que Franky gritó y se levantó, tomó su móvil.

Annamika y Vinnitza fueron solas esa vez, Zelor y Aminives estaban descansando de la noche anterior.

Llegaron al club y Annamika entró corriendo, ¿Dónde estaba, ese chico? Se veía esa pregunta en sus ojos. Se paró en el barandal de las escaleras antes de bajar al bar, viendo a toda la multitud. Buscaba esos _ojos. _

-¡Annamika, cálmate!- Dijo Vinnii cuando le alcanzó cansada, miró también a la multitud tratando de descifrar que buscaba su hermana cuando se encontró con algo que no esperaba…_Timo…_

-Timo…- Susurró para sí antes de bajar corriendo en busca de él, su hermana menor le siguió sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Justo en ese momento comenzó la canción de "Straight Through My Heart" de "The Backstreet Boys"

-¡Vinnii! ¡Espera!- Gritaba entre la multitud de gente empujándole. Llegué donde estaba Timo y los demás antes que ellas, Timo no la había notado por lo visto.

-Están aquí.- Dijo Juri con una sonrisa, Timo volteó y Vinnitza se paró frente a él jadeante ante la densa atmosfera y la corrida que había dado y Annamika llegó poco después.

-Vinnii…- Susurró, nadie ni el mismo lo escuchó por la alta música. Se acercó a la castaña y como si no lo creyera, y tocó su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.- ¡Eres tú!- Impactó sus labios sobre los de ellas, todos sonrieron, incluyendo Annamika. ¡Había sido verdad! Se denotaba eso en su sonrisa. Comenzó a buscar a Linke en los alrededores, lo encontró recargado contra una pared sonriéndole de una manera que no puedo describirlo. Simplemente tenía curvados los labios pero se denotaba en sus ojos un brillo de felicidad que en nadie más he visto.

-¡Christian!- Fue un gritó feliz de parte de Annamika, corrió donde estaba y lo abrazó, su amor lo sintieron como una bala directa al corazón. Ni siquiera se besaron, se pusieron como en la foto. Sólo mirándose a los ojos. Con eso les bastaba para ser felices hasta ese sonido ensordecedor.

-¡Vinnitza!- Escucharon que Timo gritó desesperado. Annamika y Linke voltearon al instante, otro sonido, Linke jaló a Annamika contra en suelo esquivando la bala.-

-¡Cazadores!- Gritó Jan antes de correr con Jan y Franky a la salida trasera, David miró en mi dirección y veía preocupación, aunque no lo creyeran también tenía que salir de ahí. Me escondí para que David saliera y no se quedara ahí esperando a la muerte como tonto.

Linke y Annamika fueron a donde estaban Timo y Vinnitza, quien había recibido un disparo en el hombro y estaba sangrando demasiado.

-¡Vámonos!- Dijo Annamika haciéndoles salir del shock a ambos, Timo cargó a Vinnii y los cuatro salieron de ahí, yo siguiéndoles de cerca esquivando balas. Eso fue una masacre.

-¡Linke!- Se agachó y esquivó una bala, una bala que Annamika no notó iba hacía ella, no podía dejar que eso pasará. La empujé y Linke la tomó.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó antes de que empezaran a correr.

-No sé, me tropecé.- Dijo y entró corriendo al auto donde ya estaban todos los demás.

-¡Regresaron y nos descubrieron!- Dijo Franky frustrado.

-¡Tranquilo!- Gritó Timo enojado.- Hirieron a la persona que amo…cállate, ¿Quieres?- Nunca había visto a Timo en tal estado de desesperación, aunque sabía que Vinnitza no moriría le tenía tan preocupado como a Annamika.

-¿Estás bien?- Annamika simplemente asintió y se hincó junto a su hermana.- Se pondrá bien, ¿Vale? Ella es muy fuerte.

-Lo sé, Linke…es sólo que no quería que nada de esto pasará cuando te volviera a ver.- Dijo mirándole desde el suelo. Linke se hincó junto a ella y la besó.

-Yo también sé eso pero ¿Quién iba pensar qué esto pasaría?- Dijo viendo a Vinnii dormir bajo la mirada casi llorosa de Timo, odiaban verle así por el inestable estado de la mayor de las hermanas.- Mejorará Timo, tranquilo…

-Gracias…- Quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro de Vinnii y dejó un beso en su frente. Annamika miró a todos los demás sentados en un sillón mirando el suelo. Se levantó y caminó hacía el ventanal por donde se veía la Luna llena.

-Todo saldrá bien. No dejaré que te vuelvan a alejar de mí.- Dijo Linke abrazándole, Annamika recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Quería que todo volviera a ser como era antes de todos los problemas con los cazadores…

* * *

**Bien, aquí acaba este confuso capitulo, ¡Si es muy confuso! La historia en sí lo es algo, no lo hago así porque hasta yo me confundo pero esta vez quise hacerlo y ver que tal me sale, ¿Vale? Su opinión CONSTRUCTIVA es bienvenida, igual sus reviews (: **

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

**xXAminivesXx**


End file.
